The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser including an embedded film provided around a ridge portion, and a method of manufacturing the same.
In recent years, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-221249 for example, in loss-guided type semiconductor lasers, a material having a higher refractive index than that of an active layer is disposed in close proximity to the active layer, and the effective refractive index is decreased by outcoupling of light to form a lateral waveguiding region.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-187034 proposes a technique in which an insulating film and an absorption film containing silicon are provided on a non-ridge portion to suppress a high-order mode.